


want

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Kim Jongin | Kai, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Breaking and Entering, Demon Lee Taemin, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dizziness, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Human Kim Jongin | Kai, Human Lee Jinki | Onew, Incubus Lee Taemin, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Neurology & Neuroscience, Nipple Piercings, Passing Out, Past Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Professor Lee Jinki | Onew, Rutting, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Succubi & Incubi, Top Lee Taemin, University Student Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Baekhyun swears down that a trip to a strip club will fix Jongin's bleeding heart after his break up. Jongin can't stand the place and is ready to leave — until he finds a mysterious door and a surprise on the other side of it.ORthe one where college student jongin meets incubus taemin





	1. "you can't handle him, kid"

Jongin downs the shot handed to him by Baekhyun and wrinkles his nose. It's disgusting and burns every part of him it touches and he barely contains a shudder as he slams the glass onto the table in front of him. Baekhyun doesn't notice the look of disgust on Jongin's face, too focused on the stage and whooping along with Sehun as a dancer finishes, bending over to collect bills on the stage, sure to show off her lace clad ass as she does.

Jongin shudders again, this time, at the pure testosterone that perpetuates the air of the room. He doesn't know how his friends can enjoy the strip club; it reeks of toxic masculinity and dirty bills, the music is so loud it rattles Jongin's entire body and he can't even make out the sound — and he can't stop shifting thinking about if it were one of his own sisters on stage, being leered at like meat on a hook.

He's still not entirely sure how Baekhyun managed to convince him to come. His ex girlfriend had broken up with him two weeks ago and, as much as he hates it, he's still reeling from it. Two years of his life gone in just a mere, two sentence good bye text message. Baekhyun had called him to come with them in good spirits, "strip clubs are like a break up THING, you get drunk, enjoy some nice, uh, views and maybe something more if you have the cash".

Jongin looks up again as another woman comes out on the stage and shifts. He tries to focus on her as she starts her routine, tries to appreciate the 'view' as Baekhyun so graciously put it, but he can't. Nothing stirs in him and he sighs. He feels bad for not enjoying this, for not finding some kind of delight in this, especially as the entire night is on Baekhyun, but he just can't find anything in him to sit in his seat.

He stands and stretches his legs, beelining for the door. Maybe some fresh air will make him feel better, make the curling in his gut from the alcohol ease slightly. He sighs as he trudges towards it, scuffing his trainers on the stained carpet — and dodging what stains he can — before he stops. He's not sure what makes him stop, what makes him turn, but he looks around at a door he hadn't noticed before. It's painted black, blends in with the dark walls, and isn't labelled at all. He takes a step towards it, wavering for a moment, before a hand claps down on his shoulder.

Jongin yelps, thankful it's hidden by the music, and spins around to find Baekhyun grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I didn't know you swang that way, you just had to say."

"Huh?"

Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head. "That's the uh... male stripper room. Go ahead, we'll wait out here. Not quite our thing."

Baekhyun waggles his fingers and disappears for the toilets and Jongin focuses his attention back to the door. He steps towards it, curious. He reaches out to touch it, can feel the vibrations of a different song come from inside of it. He's not sure what to do. On one hand, a man really would take his mind off of things, on the other, this door seems almost forbidden and Jongin isn't keen on the strange feeling that seemed to reach out to him to catch his attention in the first place.

His sense of unease wins the battle and he drops his hand, stepping away from the door.

"Good choice, kid."

Jongin whips his head around, spotting a man standing to the right of the door. He wonders for a moment if he was always there before narrowing his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I said, good choice, kid. You wouldn't be able to handle him."

Jongin looks the man up and down, taking in his appearance. He can't tell much in the dimmed lighting of the club but he can make out a suit and an ear piece in his ear; security more than likely.

Jongin turns back to the door and grips the cold, metal handle with determination, making a point of keeping eye contact as he opens the door. He's never done well with authority.

He steps inside the room, breaking eye contact finally to look inside. The first thing that he notices is that the much smaller seating area is empty. He expected women, maybe a few men hidden in the shadows but the seats are most definitely empty. He goes to step back outside, his sense of unease growing, when his attention is caught by someone.

They're sat in the very corner, face hidden by darkness. Their chest is fully on show, white button down undone, traces of glitter showing defiened abs. Strong pectoral muscles flex slightly and Jongin can't help his mouth from watering at the sight of two perfect nipple piercings. Leather jeans cling to skinny legs, defined but still so delicate. A hand slips into the light, a single finger beckoning Jongin closer and isn't even aware of his feet moving forward until the door swings closed behind him.

It takes Jongin off guard, causing him to jump and look behind him. He shifts on his feet for a moment but he looks back to the person in the shadows.

They haven't moved, their stance cocky, almost as if they know Jongin won't leave. He can feel them watching him in the muted lighting; their gaze is unwavering, dominant, and Jongin can't help but feel like he's the prey, a fly being beckoned closer by a spider. The gaze alone has something stirring in Jongin's stomach and he shuffles forward, trying to see their face in the darkness.

Something touches his wrist and Jongin's eyes flicker downwards to realise they've wrapped his hand around his wrist; he hadn't even realised he was so close. Their grip is strong, there's not an inch of hesitation, and Jongin lets them pull him close. His breathing hitches as they guide him to press a knee to the chair between their thighs; he lets out a shaky breath which turns into a nervous chuckle as he finds the arms of the chair, holding himself up.

"Sweet."

Jongin blushes furiously, kicking himself internally.

The hand still on his wrist releases its hold, coming up for soft fingers to brush over Jongin's cheek bones. "So innocent."

Jongin loses all sense of... everything.

The voice coming from the darkness is hypnotising, filling his ears, velvet and intoxicating. The touch to his skin sends sparks rushing through him, making him breath heavier. He leans into the touch but its gone in an instant, leaving Jongin chasing it with a whine.

"What brings you to my humble abode?"

Jongin has to blink and try and remember where he is. It takes him a moment to piece together he's in a strip club, he's in a strip club because his friend wanted him to get over a break up.

"Break up." Jongin's voice is gasping and strained, struggling to get the words out. He doesnt understand why, not really, but then They move and he loses his train of thought again.

Plush pink lips slip into the light, shimmering ever so slightly. They're pursued and Jongin can't help but stare. He wants to lean down and kiss them, feel how they feel against his own. He wants to see them wrapped around his cock, leaving strips of lip gloss to decorate him, mark him as taken. His mind can't focus on anything else as they move, his cock hardening.

"Who could let such a sweet little thing like you go?"

Jongin doesn't understand how he's this horny. He's already straining in his pants, his zipper pressing almost painfully against his sensitive skin.

Fingers ghost up his sides and Jongin shivers, has to bite back a moan at the feather light touch.

He's pretty sure this isn't whats supposed to happen; he's pretty sure this guy is meant to be on the stage, swaying his hips to music as Jongin throws bills on stage. He's pretty sure this is what the guard meant by Jongin couldn't handle him.

He really doesn't care as they shift, their face fully coming into the light for the first time.

The first thing Jongin notices is his eyes. Eyelids painted gold and red with deep dark brown eyes staring into his. Jongin almost forgets to breathe staring into them. He's not sure why his hand reaches out to gently move the blond hair falling into them, soft hair that makes Jongin's fingers tingle as he touches it.

"What's your name?"

Jongin takes a moment to register that this... Angel? God? has asked him a question and he opens his mouth. He suddenly remembers Baekhyun's warning about telling strangers in this area his actual name and he fumbles for a moment. "Kai."

The beauty raises an eyebrow, chuckling. "I don't like secrets, Kai." He tilts his head, looking Jongin up and down, eyes lingering on the bulge in his pants before meeting his eyes again.

Jongin shifts under the gaze and swallows. "Jongin. My names Jongin."

A hand cups Jongin's face, thumb stroking against his cheek bone. He leans his cheek into the touch, unable to stop the moan that slips from his lips.

"Was that so hard?" It's said with a smile and Jongin shivers. "I'm Taemin."

Jongin nods slowly, taking it in. It suits him, a name just as attractive as the person who owns it.

Taemin shifts in the chair slightly, leaning back once more. The hand slips from Jongin's cheek, down his throat and over his chest. It pauses for a moment, a thumb pressing over one of Jongin's nipples, perk and pressing through his shirt. He moans loud, pushing his chest to Taemin's touch before the hand drops once more.

Jongin jerks his hips in surprise as fingers graze his erection, gasping as he chases the touch as Taemin pulls his hand away, desperate for the friction.

Taemin chuckles, low and dark in his throat. "So needy, so desperate all ready, mm pet?"

Normally, Jongin would punch whoever dared tried to even infer they were his property. In any other circumstance, Jongin would jerk himself away and find someone else or go home.

Right now, it makes his blood run hot and a shiver slip down his spine.

"I'm feeling generous tonight, you know."

Jongin watches Taemin's lips as the fingers come back, toying with his waistband, eyes wide.

"Usually, you couldn't afford me. But I'm tired, my legs are sore from the pole." The fingers drag up Jongin's stomach, dipping under his shirt and Jongin whines. "Such a sweet little thing, upset from a break up, I can't let you walk out of here empty handed."

Jongin is pretty sure he heard wrong. He's so wound up and horny he definitely heard that wrong. Taemin's pushing him off the chair because Jongin isn't meant to be here and he's sending him out.

"Go behind the curtain, I'll see you in a moment."

Jongin blinks a moment and looks behind him. A large red curtain cuts the room in half, stretching from wall to wall. Beyond, he can make out a bed, spacious and elegant. He shivers and carefully stands, legs shaking. He's not sure how he makes it across the room, but he leans forward, hands grasping at the silk material, hardly able to stand.

He's sure he's going to fall to the ground, dizzy from arousal, but a hand wraps around his hip. He's pulled back, pressed against a smaller body and he groans.

Taemin guides him to lay down, flat on his stomach, shushing his small whimpers from the contact. He kneels, leg either side of Jongin's thighs and Jongin gasps softly. He should be embarrassed at how wound up he is, how quickly and easily Taemin — a complete stranger — has him like this. He should head back to the main room, find Baekhyun and Sehun and get out of here; something eats at his gut, something telling him none of this is right — but then he feels Taemin lower against him, a hardened bulge pressing against his ass and Jongin's mind goes white.

Taemin's hands slowly remove Jongin's jacket, discarding it. His hands run up under Jongin's shirt, nails scraping over his flesh ever so softly. Jongin twists and whines, whimpering softly under his breath as the nails track their way up to his shoulders. He arches his back, trying to entice them down his chest, but Taemin retreats once more. This time, Jongin's shirt disappears along with the hands. The room in the air is cold, chilled softly, and Jongin finds himself desperately trying to push up to Taemin's body, seeking his warmth.

Taemin holds him down easily, tutting him softly. "Relax, let me take care of you, pet."

Jongin shivers and falls still, gripping the bedsheets with fists.

"Have you ever had multiple orgasms?"

Jongin shakes his head and ruts his hips against the bed as Taemin applies pressure down, pushing his erection harder against him. He stops the moment Taemin's hand falls on his hips, stroking circles into the exposed skin above his waistline.

The hand slowly dips, forcing itself between the sheets and Jongin and a high pitched whine leaves Jongin's lips as it cups his erection.

There's no words, no command, no movement to suggest what he should do, but Jongin somehow knows. He ruts down against Taemin's hand, wincing at how his zipper pushes against him but he's so desperate, so sore, he ruts like his life depends on it. His moans disappear into the sheets as he buries his face into the duvet, crying out as he cums. He spasms, gasps for breath and keeps moving, encouraged by Taemin's weight.

When he falls still, Taemin shifts, moving himself onto the bed and beckoning Jongin over to him.

Jongin isn't sure how he moves, how he manages to kneel in front of Taemin, his vision tinted with white and his knees shaking but he manages it.

Taemin looks him over for a moment before moving, fingers undoing the button to Jongin's jeans, delicately undoing the zipper and pulling them down. The look on his face is approving as Jongin's erection bobs free; Jongin could sucker punch him for the lick of his lips as he looks, but all it does it make him even harder.

He doesn't know how he's this hard, still so painfully hard; he supposes this is why Taemin was hired here.

Taemin stops moving and Jongin finally finds strength in his body. He reaches his arm out, cupping Taemin's cheek and stroking the corners of his eyes. In the better lighting, he can see Taemin's eyelashes now. Jongin can't help but think how pretty they are, how obscene images of cum stuck to them flash through his mind.

Taemin slides away from Jongin's hand, slipping down the sheets, hands on his waist encouraging him forward. He opens his mouth and Jongin groans. He inches forward, pushing his cock past Taemin's lips. He immediately juts his hips forward, gasping at the wet heat around him. Taemin shows no sign of being discouraged at the juttering movements of Jongin's hips, merely shifts slightly to be more comfortable and opens his mouth slightly wider. He waits a moment, letting Jongin adjust to the feeling before he pulls back just enough, lips securing around his tip.

Jongin gasps and jerks his hips but Taemin's hands grip his waist, preventing him from moving. He sucks hard, teeth nibbling slightly here and then and all Jongin can do is tilt his head back and moan, shaking as his hands fist in Taemin's hair. He can only handle so much before he tentatively pushes Taemin's head, desperate for more.

Taemin obliges, head bobbing almost immediately, tongue hot and heavy against Jongin's vein. He cries out, tears welling in his eyes as sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine. Other than jerking his hips forward, Jongin is powerless, groaning as Taemin takes more of him in. It feels like an impossible amount of time has passed but also that barely any has when Jongin feels the tip of his cock bump the back of Taemin's throat and he shudders with a large groan. One of Taemin's hands lets go of Jongin's hips, nails dragging up his chest to rest on his cheek.

Jongin can't remember when he closed his eyes but he flickers them open, looking down as Taemin's hand cups his cheek.

His hips stutter forward, eyes wide as he takes in the sight below him. Taemin's lips stretched around him, drool slipping down the side of one of his lips, eyes dark and expectant. He jerks forward slightly, watching how Taemin's eyes shift to surprise for a mere moment before he raises an eyebrow.

Jongin shivers under the dark, unwavering gaze below him, his cock twitching in Taemin's mouth. He could swear Taemin has a shit eating grin around him and Jongin moans softly. The moment his lips part, two of Taemin's fingers slip past his lips, pressing against his tongue.

Jongin closes his eyes and bobs his own head, groaning at the fingers, tongue curling around them. He wasn't sure what he expected, but the lingering taste of something similar to chocolate took him off guard. He groaned louder, hips falling completely still as he grips Taemin's wrist, focused on them.

Jongin whines when the fingers withdraw, chasing them with his mouth until a soft slap to his ass makes his hips stutter and a moan fall from his throat. Taemin groans around Jongin's cock, the vibrations shooting through him and he arches his back, gasping as he scrambles to find purchase. His hands end up in Taemin's hair again, gripping tight as he shakes, tears starting to slip down his cheeks.

He's so sensitive, so turned on, it hurts, but an orgasm seems so far away. He groans, frustrated and find the wall with one hand to straighten himself and fuck forward. Taemin gags around him slightly and Jongin let's his eyes roll back with a groan feeling how Taemin's throat relaxes and tightens around him.

A finger circling his asshole makes him stop, a gasp wrenching from his throat as he stares down. Taemin's eyes are closed now, focused on what he's doing. Jongin shivers, feeling how the finger circles him, lazily, before Taemin pushes it in. Jongin shudders and yelps as he pushes his finger in the full way, tightening around it. His head falls to the side, mouth open as he twitches, feeling the way Taemin's long, slender finger curls and twists inside him. The moment Jongin relaxes around it, a second finger pushes inside, wasting no time in pumping in and out of him. Jongin lets the tears fall as he throws his head back, fucking back and forward; forward into the tight hot wet around his cock and back into those slender fingers curling inside him, searching for something.

Jongin can't help but yelp as he finds it, Taemin chuckling around his cock as he presses into Jongin's prostate. Jongin seizes up, mouth dropping open as Taemin prods at it, pushing and pressing where he can. He whimpers, feeling cum being pushed out of him and another wave of arousal courses through him. He feels the way Taemin swallows and shudders, gasping. He's close, the fingers in his ass pushing him closer to the edge.

Taemin's spare hand pushes Jongin off, pushing him backwards and out of his mouth. He chuckles softly at the whine that slips from Jongin's lips at the loss. "Shush."

Jongin falls silent, swaying on his knees before jolting as Taemin wraps his hand around his cock. He jerks him quickly, experienced, twisting his wrist around the head to push back down and hit the base with just enough force to make Jongin's stomach tighten. The fingers inside him push deeper, teasing his prostate and Jongin cries out, jerking forward into Taemin's hand as he finds release gasping for air as his body shudders.

Jongin slumps as it fades, flickering his eyes open to groan softly.

Cum hangs from Taemin's eyelashes, splashed on his lips and his cheek. Taemin smiles, smiles so innocently, as he sweeps his tongue across his lips.

Something nags in Jongin's head how this was the exact thing he had imagined, like Taemin had been in his head, but then Taemin sits up and starts taking his shirt off and Jongin forgets where he is.

He stares as muscles emerge from the shirt sleeves, reaching out to squeeze them with a moan as Taemin chuckles. He leans back after tossing his shirt aside, letting Jongin run his hands over him; Jongin beelines for the nipple piercings, causing Taemin to make a soft noise in his throat as they're tweaked. A soft shudder slips through Taemin's frame and Jongin grins at the control he has.

Taemin raises an eyebrow and shifts —Jongin finds himself on his back, his pants gone lying naked on the bed. He shivers under Taemin's gaze, feeling exposed. He reaches up, tugging on Taemin's waist band with a needy whine, arousal still coursing through his body, desperate to be filled. Something inside him aches to be claimed, and Jongin can't stop the whines that slip from his lips. Tears fall down his temples, body shaking as he tugs on the tight leather, desperate for it to be gone. He can see the bulge in the pants, can see how swollen Taemin is and he can't think; all he can think about is getting Taemin inside of him.

"Patience."

Jongin falls silent, but it doesn't stop his body from quaking as Taemin pulls away from him. He stands to the side of the bed and takes his time untying a corset like thread up the sides. The trousers fall off of him and Jongin's mouth goes dry as his erection springs free.

He's thick, not quite long, but Jongin can already imagine the burn as he pushes in and he shakes even more, desperation reaching a cacophony in his brain.

Taemin returns to the bed, kneeling so he's sat against Jongin's chest. "Open."

Jongin's mouth drops open, chest heaving as he leans forward, looking up, waiting. Taemin pushes into his mouth without hesitation; Jongin chokes.

Taemin is hot and heavy in his mouth, pressing straight against the back of his throat and he struggles to breath. He tastes amazing; it's a taste Jongin can't figure out but all he knows is that he wants more of it. Taemin arches back with a groan, pulling back slightly to fuck back in and Jongin moans around him. Taemin's hips jutter slightly as he curses under his breath. His hand fists in Jongin's hair for a moment, fucking his mouth as fast as he dares. He's hesitant at first, but when Jongin relaxes his throat, he thrusts harder.

Fingers push past the rim of Jongin's ass once more and he jerks up, whining as Taemin stretches him. He squirms, gasping at the burn, only to choke as Taemin thrusts forward. Taemin pauses and pulls back, slipping out of Jongin's mouth. Jongin stares at the string of saliva connecting his mouth to the head, groaning.

"Jongin."

Jongin snaps his head up, blinking rapidly. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh, oh yeah. I just got caught off guard."

Taemin watches him a moment, eyebrow raised before moving off of Jongin's chest. He settles between Jongin's knees, working his fingers once more. A third, slender finger gets added and Jongin arches up, gasping as they press against his spot, making him twist and grip the sheets. He pushes down, grinding against Taemin's movements, shaking as he works them in and out.

When they disappear, Jongin whines and pushes down, desperate for something inside of him.

Taemin grips his hips, hard, making Jongin moan; another weaker moan escapes his lips when he thinks about the bruises that'll be across his hips in the morning. He feels something press against his hole and he whimpers, quivering.

Taemin doesn't move and Jongin can feel him watching, drinking in Jongin splayed out before him.

Without warning, Taemin pushes forward, sinking in dry and Jongin can't help the pleasured-pained scream that's ripped from his throat. A hand wraps around his erection, jerking slowly and Jongin shivers, arching up to it before wincing as Taemin shifts inside of him.

"Relax. Breathe."

It takes a while, Taemin slowly jerking him, pressing fingers against his perenium, teasing his balls before he can let out a full breath, relaxing. Taemin wastes no time, hands tight on Jongin's hips again as he lifts him, pulling out and back in.

It's different without lubricant, Jongin finds, rougher, tighter and he arches his back, gasping. The thrusts are shallow, soft, and Jongin can't help himself from reaching out, looking for purchase. His left hip is released from Taemin's bruising grasp, fingers intertwining with his own. Jongin grips to it tight, tears forming under his eyelids once more.

Taemin chuckles, low and deep. "You're not used to being so stimulated, hm?"

Jongin tries to speak but can't; everytime he tries, a moan is pushed out of his throat as Taemin pushes back into him and he settles on desperately shaking his head.

Taemin stops moving for a moment and Jongin tilts his head to open his eyes. He's shifting slightly, pulling out to kneel and lift Jongin higher into the air. Jongin's cock jumps against his stomach at the sight of his own cum still clinging to Taemin's eyelashes, over his cheek.

His vision goes black as Taemin slams into him, driving deeper than he had before.

Jongin can't even scream, the wind knocked out of him as Taemin pulls back out to slam back in. His pace is relentless, dominating and all he can do is lay there, mouth open, drool slipping down his cheek and take it.

Taemin shifts, hooking Jongin's legs over his shoulders and pushing down. The next thrust connects with something that rips another scream from Jongin, stars flashing across his vision and fireworks shooting up and down his spine.

"There, there, please fuck Tae-" Jongin's words are cut off by a cry as Taemin drives into that spot. He stops thrusting, grinding the head of his cock against it and Jongin let's the tears fall down his face. He manages to wrap his hands around the back of his knees, holding his legs in place so Taemin can brace himself against the mattress.

The bruising pace starts again, but this time, Taemin leans down, mouth capturing Jongin's, tongue and teeth claiming his lips.

Jongin's chest constructs and his mind goes blank; it feels like hands are dragging through his brain, shifting through it and plucking things out. It's a strange feeling, but it sends sparks down Jongin's spine and he curls his tongue with Taemin's. Taemin moans against his tongue, leaning back to entice Jongin's out of his mouth, changing tactic to bite into it, making Jongin jolt. Copper fills his mouth but it tastes too good to be shocked by the movement.

Taemin pulls back, hips still slapping into Jongin's; it fills the entire room, feels like the sound itself is suffocating him and Jongin can only whimper.

A hand wraps around his cock, jerking fast, tight, in time to the abuse his prostate is getting and Jongin let's his eyes roll back as his body seizes up.

Somewhere in the space around him, he's aware of Taemin finally making a noise, groaning and gasping and a warmth filling him. He's aware of Taemin kissing his chest, keeping the pace up, breathless and off time, and then there's a sharp bite to one of his nipples.

Jongin howls as he finally cums, so hard it hurts. He drops his knees, desperately grabbing at the sheets as he spasms, gasping for air, mind flying through the entire universe.

It takes him time to come round, panting like he's run a marathon, Taemin cleaning his chest. His face is clean, pristine again, and Jongin wonders how long he was out for. It could have been seconds or hours for all he was aware and he groans.

"Fucking hell."

Taemin chuckles and finishes cleaning Jongin's chest, sitting back on his knees. "I just need to clean your ass. You were out for a few minutes; how're you feeling?"

How _is_ he feeling?

Jongin doesn't know the answer to that. He feels like he was fucked to pieces and stitched back together. He feels like he's just had the best sex of his life and nothing will ever compare to it again. He feels sore, but so satisfied. He tries to figure out what to say but Taemin chuckles.

"Take a moment."

Jongin nods and closes his eyes, letting Taemin manoeuvre him around the bed, rubbing a hand up and down his spine. "Let's get you in the shower and finish cleaning you up."

Jongin nods and lets Taemin sit him up when it hits him.

Dizziness invelops him, making him groan and pitch forward. Taemin holds him, stroking through his hair.

"Maybe you should lay down for a little longer, on second thoughts."

Jongin's about to agree when a mild wave of nausea punches him in the stomach. He dry heaves and chokes, falling onto his chest. His head is killing him, he can't seem to find any thoughts or recollection; he doesn't even know where he is, other than in bed with Taemin.

"The _fuck _did you give me?"

"A good dicking?" Taemin's voice sounds humourous, a hand rubbing up Jongin's back.

Jongin jerks away, falling to the floor with a weak cry. In his peripheral vision, he's aware of Taemin standing, making a move to kneel next to him but Jongin jerks away from him. "What fucking drugs did you give me?"

"Jongin, I haven't given you any drugs. Come on-"

"Don't fucking touch me." He's amazed by the venom in his words as he manages to push himself up onto his knees, gasping for air as he struggles into his shirt. "Don't fucking come near me."

Taemin doesn't say anything and when Jongin looks over, he's got an eyebrow raised and a humourous look in his eyes. "You should really sit-"

"-Shut up. Shut the fuck up."

Jongin can't believe how stupid he was; there must be something in the air, slipped through the vents; something that Taemin is used to but Jongin clearly isn't.

Somehow, Jongin manages to get to his feet and get his jeans and shoes back on, leaning on the wall as he stumbles for the door.

Taemin calls after him, but he ignores it, stumbling out the room. The music of the club assaults his ears, making him drop to his knees and cover them, gasping. He has a headache, maybe a migraine; the flashing lights hurts his eyes and he scrunches them shut.

"Jongin?!"

It's Baekhyun's voice and Jongin bursts into tears, relief coursing through his body. "Get me out of here, take me home, to yours, you whatever, just get me out of this place."

"Okay, okay, let me go find Sehun and then we'll leave."

Jongin whimpers but nods, scrunching his eyes as tight as he can, trying to keep as much light out as he can.

It feels like years passes before arms wrap around him, lifting him. He recognises them as Sehun and Jongin clings to him, wrapping his arms tight around his neck. He lets the tears flow more freely now, hidden from view against Sehun's skin.

The cold night air is the last thing Jongin feels before exhaustion overcomes him, a frightened yell of his name in Sehun's voice before he loses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN A YEAR TO THE DAY SINCE THIS GOT POSTED HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SUBS !!!!!!!! LET'S GOOOO

Jongin groans. His head is pounding and he feels like he got hit by a truck. Did he get hit by a truck? He doesn’t remember anything. He wiggles his toes, fingers, bends his elbows and knees. Everything moves perfectly and he flickers his eyes open. He immediately shuts them, the bright fluorescent light above him almost blinding, making the pounding in his head even worse. 

“I can tell you, his toxicology shows there are no drugs in his system. There’s nothing that could have dissipated in the time he fainted and you got him here. His stats show his water levels are quite low, not low enough to be considered dehydration, definitely not low enough to cause a fainting spell. We’ll send him for a CAT scan just to make sure there’s nothing underlying and run a few more tests, but as far as I can tell, it seems like rushing outside into the cold probably caused the fainting spell.”

“Thank you.” 

Baekhyun?

Jongin turns his head, squinting in the harsh light. Baekhyun and Sehun are standing at the door, staring at a doctor walking back out the room. Doctor, tests, CAT scan… he must be in the hospital. Slowly, he sits up, groaning and holding his head. “What happened?”

They appear by his bed quickly and Sehun lets out a huff. “Jesus Christ. What do you remember?”

“Uh…” What does he remember? “We were going out… I don’t remember where but it was really hot and red.”

“We took you to a strip club. You went into a prostitute room and came out and almost immediately passed out. Christ, we thought you got drugged or something.”

Jongin shakes his head and frowns. “Prostitute room?”

“Yeah, a security guard said you went into one of the rooms and came out later, obviously having been fucked.”

Jongin grunts and shrugs. “I don’t remember anything past getting into the club.”

Baekhyun snorts and drops into one of the seats by the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fucking nerd, got dicked so good you passed out and panicked us all.”

Jongin chuckles and holds his hands up. “Man, I wish I could remember it, sounds like my prostate got fucked into my brain or something.”

Sehun chuckles and sits on the edge of the bed. “They’re just going to run a few more scans to make sure there’s like nothing in your brain or whatever that made you faint, but you should be out of here soon.”

Jongin nods and lays back down, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Can someone get rid of the damn lights?”

There’s footsteps and a click and Jongin sighs softly. “Thanks… Thanks for looking out for me guys.”

“Hey, we’re bros, that’s what we do.”

Jongin smiles and lays there, listening to Baekhyun and Sehun talk quietly as he drifts back to sleep.

* * *

Jongin pushes his salad around his bowl, listening to his friends laugh about something that happened in Donghae’s theory of dance class. Apparently, a student had denied his claim that something was the right way to do something else for an argument to break out, only for the student to kick some desks out the way, promptly proving Donghae wrong on his stance as he broke into dance. 

Jongin blinks a little. “Isn’t that the new transfer kid? Uh… The one from Thailand?”

Chanyeol nods. “Ten. He got in on full scholarship half way through the year, you should see him. Pretty sure he could take top place in dance from you. It’s going to be an interesting year when the contests all start.”

Jongin shrugs. “At least we’ll take first and second every competition, right?”

Chanyeol frowns a little and shares a glance with Baekhyun. Minseok leans forward a little. “Uh, Jongin, you okay?”

Jongin shoves a leaf in his mouth, chewing slowly. “I’m fine, why?”

Sehun snorts. “Because usually, you’d stand up, hunt him down and challenge him to a dance fight right now to see what damage he can do to your standing in the national dance ranks.”

Jongin shrugs a little. “I guess I’ve just been a bit. Off form, eh.”

“The fainting?”

“Yeah, just worried that there’s something the doctor’s missed. I’ll be back to myself soon, I’m sure. I don’t know it’s… just weird having no memory of anything that happened.”

Minseok rubs his back, turning his head to speak to Jongdae before the entire table freezes. Jongin looks up, seeing the animosity on their faces as a woman walks by, head held high and a face like thunder. He blinks. “Who’s that?”

Everyone stares at him, shocked. Sehun looks like he could be close to tears and Jongin sits up. “What?”

Junmyeon clears his throat. “Uh… Jongin, that’s Jennie? Your ex-girlfriend who broke up with you via a single text and then started posting pictures of her and her new guy all over Instragram?”

Jongin blinks. “I don’t know a Jennie.”

Everyone stares at each other before focusing on Jongin again. Baekhyun clears his throat. “You cried in my bed for a week before Sehun and I could get you to the strip club… to forget her?”

Jongin shrugs and chuckles a little, trying to hide his worry. “I guess you two did a great job then?”

The group slowly turn back to their food, murmuring amongst themselves. Jongin doesn’t miss the worried glances that he gets thrown and focuses on his food, swallowing. He turns around, peering over his shoulder at Jennie.

She’s pretty; her long black hair moves like a waterfall every time she shifts. Her lips are plump, a dark red colour painting them; Jongin guesses it's a lip tint, he has the same colour at home. Or is she wearing his colour? Did he give it to her when they apparently dated?

She’s definitely his type, he knows that. 

He’s about to turn and ask Baekhyun more about her when Kyungsoo screeches to a stop at their table, panting. Jongin chuckles, about to ask the studying chef which kitchen the fire is when he stares at Minseok. “Jinki needs you.”

Minseok’s head slams against the table and he groans. “What did he do now?”

“I don’t know but his office is full of smoke.” 

Baekhyun jumps up as Minseok does, holding his hands up. “Hey, Jinki’s fun, I wanna know what he did this time.”

“No, you think he’s an eccentric crazy professor and make fun of him.”

“... I promise I won’t film it this time.”

Minseok rolls his eyes and Jongin tilts his head. The atmosphere at the table is choking him and he can feel someone - he assumes Jennie - glaring daggers into his back. He shrugs and gets up, following Minseok and Baekhyun out of the cafeteria. Minseok leads them down past the gardens, towards where the trees of the college grow gnarled and unwelcoming. Jongin shivers as he slips past them, eyeing them with unease. He’s always hated this part of the campus. 

Minseok opens a door to one of the… what Jongon assumed to be abandoned parts of the old campus and heads inside.

“Jinki!”

“Office!”

Jongin stares at the masses of dust decorating almost every surface and raises an eyebrow. Minseok suddenly pauses and spins around, staring at Baekhyun, deadpan.

“How the fuck did you hear me unlock my phone?”

“Jongin.”

Jongin swipes Baekhyun’s phone from his hand, much to Baekhyun’s  _ hiss _ . Jongin grins and slips it in his pocket and they head into a small office.

It’s dark, a few candles dotted around providing small beams of light. Jongin jumps as a man appears out of a very large cloud of smoke. “Minseok! Why are you here?”

Minseok gestures to the smoke. “You set a fire alarm off somewhere, I’m assuming.”

Jinki coughs and waves his hand, trying his best to dissipate the smoke.

Jongin leans in. “Who’s this guy? I mean I’ve seen your videos but…”

“Lee Jinki, he’s Lee Sooman’s son… you know the university owner? He teaches demonology and Minseok has a thing for him. Platonic or he wants Jinki to bang him on that falling apart desk, I have no idea, but he’s Jinki’s student aid and has been for a year.”

“Ah the smoke, yes.” Jinki manages to force the window open and settles in a chair that… Jongin can’t imagine it as comfy as it complains about his weight. “The old tome you found me last month?”

“What about it?”

“I was translating it from its original form; it’s an older form of Malayalam, in between the transformation of Sanskrit into what we know today as Malayalam. It seems that one of these seemed to have some work; reading it out loud… caused this.”

Minseok seems to perk up, walking around the desk to study the script. “Does it say what it summons?”

“I hadn’t quite got to that part yet before I thought someone set off a smoke bomb as a prank. Again.”

“So, you’re saying if this worked and this did just summon something, and it  _ wasn’t _ another student prank, you might have just summoned some form of demon onto campus and we have no idea what it is?”

“Yes.”

“Keep reading.”

Jinki studies the book for a moment before leaning back. “Ah, the part where it says  _ what _ it summons is faded over time.” 

Minseok stares at Baekhyun and Jongin, deadpanning, and Jongin has to force himself not to smile or laugh. Minseok sighs and waves them off, sitting down to study over the text. Jongin and Baehyun head back outside and Jongin hands his phone back.

“Lee Jinki, huh.”

“That’s Lee Jinki.”

“You don’t think he actually summoned a demon?”

“Fuck no, he’s the crazy YouTube conspiracy theorist who watches cursed YouTube videos to see if he actually dies from them.”

Jongin snorts but shifts, feeling a little guilty. “Well, isn’t the whole demonology thing, isn’t it a personal thing. Like ghosts, and stuff, you know you choose to believe in them or not. We don’t exactly have proof yet, maybe Jinki will find that proof, you know?”

Baekhyun looks at Jongin like he’s grown an extra head. “So you think when we went to Mexico last year, Minseok actually saw a ghost and wasn’t just sleepy and imagining things when he woke up?”

Jongin shrugs. “I don’t know, man, I didn’t see what he saw.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Jongin shrugs. “I mean, come on, don’t you think it’s mean to call Jinki crazy when let’s be real. You don’t believe in demons because there’s no proof. What if Jinki found actual proof? Like… I don’t know history but there’s so many times, electricity would have been witchcraft, cars would have been insane, maybe this is the modern version of that.”

Baekhyun purses his lips before dropping his shoulders. “Fine, I’m sorry for calling him crazy. But I still think he’s weird.”

Jongin snorts and holds his hands up. “Fair game.” 

“You think demons exist?”

Jongin shrugs as he hands Baekhyun’s phone back. “I don’t know. I mean I’ve never had an experience or belief to think they do, but I’ve never seen straight proof that they don’t exist either, you know?”

Baekhyun nods. “Makes sense, I guess.”

Baekhyun unlocks his phone before he yelps. “We’re ten minutes late to Hyukjae’s rapping class. And he has a guest rapper in today.”

They burst into a full sprint, screeching. Hyukjae is definitely going to make them clean his classroom for a month.

* * *

Jongin slams Hyukjae’s door shut out of spite. He only took this half a semester class because Chanyeol and Sehun made him and he needed the extra credit. He opens it again and slams it shut again, shoulders aching from scrubbing the board until not a single inch of pen was on it. Hyukjae is a great teacher, but he’s a hard ass. He needs to get laid big time before Jongin’s shoulder gives out.

He sighs and heads for the nearby train station. He can’t be bothered to walk back to his apartment and the taxi bay there is always full. He cracks his wrists as he walks, raising his eyebrow. He hails the taxi about to pass him by, thankful when it stops. He hops in and gives the driver his address, pulling his phone from his pocket. It’s still open on his Naver search for random fainting and he frowns.

_ Had sex, passed out _

He shudders at the numerous articles popping up about different drugs, scrolling by them as quickly as he can. The doctors ruled that out and it’s not something he wants to dwell on as a possibility. 

Something catches his eye and he jabs his thumb on the screen, stopping it scrolling and shifts the page back up.

_ Demon _

Jongin blinks a little, pressing the web page. His mind is telling him this is ridiculous but Jongin’s eyes scan the page. 

There’s numerous lores of sex demons spanning back in history, one of the most prominent mentioned being incubi and succubi, demons that feed off a human’s soul in the form of sex. Jongin reads the passages, horror coiling in his stomach. He can only imagine the friction burn from dying this way. 

There are records of them appearing all over the world, on almost every continent. Some would only take a small part of their victim, leaving them alive, but missing part of their soul. 

Jongin thinks about his lack of care for his dancing and rereads the sentence a few times. 

He shakes his head and locks his phone. He’s not dying and he’s just having a rough time, anyone in his position would be out of sorts with their passions. Meeting Jinki was playing in his mind, probably; the animation in his face and voice at the thought he had accidentally summoned a demon. It’s been a rough few weeks and it just sounds like incubus and succubus in the past were people with… well with a sex addiction.

Jongin pays his fare as they pull up outside his apartment building and hops out quickly. He sighs seeing the elevator out of order and starts up the stairs - he needs to ask his landlord if he can move to the ground floor flat that’s empty. Someone brushes past him and Jongin gasps.

It feels like an electric shock goes through him, coiling in his gut, exploding his brain and piecing it back together. His skin flushes cold but his blood boils hot. He can’t tell if he needs to throw up or if he's so hungry it’s almost paralysing. 

He manages to turn around; a man is staring at him, looking alarmed. Jongin laughs and slowly stands up as the feeling passes. “Ah, just… a long day, haven’t eaten since lunch.” 

The man slowly nods and starts on his way downstairs again. Jongin manages to get himself in his apartment, shaking slightly, and grabs his laptop, pulling Naver open.

_ Neurological conditions _

* * *

Jongin sits in his neurologist’s office, staring at pictures of his brain. Yeah, that’s not freaking him out at  _ all _ . She’s explaining that Jongin’s brain is the picture of perfect health, that there’s nothing there that would present a problem or be any cause for concern. She sees nothing that needs to be treated or studied further and that Jongin is in perfect neurological health.

“But what about that weird episode on my stairs?”

“It sounds like it could have been anxiety, panic. You said you’re on a pretty elite course? I would suspect stress could play a factor, but whatever it was, it wasn’t neurological. I can refer you to a psychologist if you’d like?”

Jongin shakes his head, sighing. “I’ll just finish up my work load and get rested this weekend and see what happens then. If it carries on, I’ll go see my doctor.”

She nods, leaning back in her chair. “You seem a little… down that there isn’t something wrong with your brain.”

“It’s just… ah. It’s just weird. The random memory loss, this weird panic episode, you kind of expect it to be a brain thing, you know?”

“It could still be a brain thing but just not a physical one.”

Jongin nods and stands, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. “Thank you.” He heads back out of the hospital, kicking a small stone. He has been stressed recently, and he has been taking on a lot more extra credit than he probably should be. The strip club had been Jongin’s first real break for months and his schedule was packed full starting from next week. Maybe he does just need a proper break and rest. He can imagine his brain is under a ton of stress. 

Jongin sighs and heads back to college; Donghae had let him schedule his appointment during his class and he needs to get back. He also needs to see this new kid. He wants to go home and rest and Donghae would probably be understanding and let him go but he doesn’t want to abuse Donghae’s understanding of the situation. He can dance, he’s not passing out, he’s mostly healthy, he has no reason to skip the last hour of the class.

Jongin pauses, mid-step, turning his head. He stares at the half-hidden pathway that leads to Jinki’s office. He quickly pulls the college timetable up on his phone; it takes him a good two minutes to even  _ find _ demonology on the list offered but it says that Jinki doesn’t have a class for another three hours. He swallows and stares at the building where he’s  _ meant _ to be. 

He could just say that his appointment ran on a little longer than he’d been expecting.

Jongin heads towards the old buildings, peering around. He feels like he’s going to get mugged walking down here. He wonders how Jinki’s students take classes around here, or even get to them. Walking alone feels… dangerous. 

He shudders and heads into the building, following the same route Minseok had led them. He pauses at the office door and wonders what he’s doing here. He’s being ridiculous, he just has some anxiety problem. He huffs, turning to rush to class when the door opens.

“Oh.” 

Jongin spins round. “Uh, Professor Lee-”

Jinki holds his hand up. “Just Jinki, please.” Jinki squints. “You’re one of those students that came with Minseok.”

He seems reserved and Jongin swallows. He wonders how much abuse this man has suffered from the student body. “I uh, I was wondering if I could ask you about some stuff… Some kind of… Personal stuff.”

Jinki looks up and down the hallway, eyebrow raised before he moves aside. Jongin follows him inside. “Baekhyun isn’t here, he’s in class.”

“Should you be in class?”

“I was just on my way from a hospital appointment.”

“And yet you’re here.”

Jongin sits down, holding his bag in his lap and fiddling with the strap. Jinki shuts the door and sits down opposite him, leaning back. “What kind of personal problem?”

“I…” Jongin chews the inside of his cheek, having no idea how to even phrase this. “What do you know about uh. Incubus? Succubus?”

Jinki raises an eyebrow. “Sex demons well. What do you know?”

“They showed up all around the world in historic texts. Likely, they were people with sex addiction more than actual demons but. They were believed to fuck people to death, or steal part of their soul, using sex as a way to get close to the soul of their victim. Usually, it would be whilst the victim is asleep but others would work as prostitutes, positions like that where they had ample hunting ground.”

Jinki nods. “You’ve done your research… There’s not much more I can add to that. No one is really sure when they first appeared in Asia or South Korea, there isn’t much documentation on them, but they seem to have become more of an urban legend in our retellings today. It is believed that sex demons were used as form of boogeyman, so to speak, to scare well seeking Christians and other religions to not take part in sinful sex or they would be eyed as prey. But as you say, very well, the incubus and succubus of past stories could very well have just been people with a sex addiction problem.”

Jongin nods and kicks himself internally. There’s not really much he can learn here.

“Why do you ask? Thinking of fucking a sex demon and dropping dead in finals so everyone can get an automatic pass?” Jinki’s eyebrow is raised, humour in his voice and Jongin chuckles.

The atmosphere suddenly relaxes, feels so much more welcoming and he sighs. “I uh… This probably sounds really ridiculous.”

“Jongin, the first time you saw me, I was babbling to your friend about how I potentially summoned a demon that could murder the entire campus only to find I couldn’t read further in the tome to figure out what the hell happened.”

Jongin can’t stop the snort that leaves his throat. “Okay, that’s pretty fair.” He leans back, licking his lips. “Last week, my friends took me to a strip club. I don’t… I know I had sex with someone in there, but when we left, I passed out. The hospital couldn’t find any trace of some kind of drug in me, couldn’t find any reason why I passed out. I’ve been having really bad memory problems.... I didn’t even remember the girl I dated for three months, I didn’t recognise her, didn’t know her name, had to get my friends to tell me about the break up and I had this… Someone brushed by me on the way to my apartment, and I had this weird episode? I was too hot and too cold, and so full I wanted to be ill but so hungry I could barely stand and.... It’s probably some weird anxiety thing because of my work load, the neurologist said but I just... “

Jinki is staring at him, face unreadable. Great, now he’s going to get sent to the college therapist and psychoanalysed for thinking he fucked a sex demon.

“Well, it definitely sounds like it could be some form of demon under the realm of an incubus. I can’t say that it was, of course, but there are stories of memory loss and things similar to what you’re describing.”

Okay, maybe he’s not being sent to the therapist. 

“I don’t… Do you know if there’s any way to know? I mean, if it was, am I going to die? I don’t… I don’t get this stuff and clearly you get it somehow if you’re teaching it, right?” 

“I can’t say I know of any way to know if it was or not. But I can say from what I’ve read that most likely, you’re not going to die. Most victims die within hours of the encounter. If it’s been a week, it sounds like it just fed on your memories.”

Jongin nods and lets out a sigh of relief. “So I’m okay?”

“I think you’ll be fine.”

Jongin slowly stands and nods. “Thank you… And uh, it probably doesn’t need to be said but can you not tell anyone about this?”

“I won’t even tell Minseok you came to see me.”

Jongin smiles and nods his head, disappearing. He takes a moment to lean on the wall, letting the relief wash over him that if it  _ was _ some kind of demon, he’s fine. He stretches his back and then sprints, rushing to the main building, wondering how he’s going to explain why he was even later than he was supposed to be.

* * *

Minseok collapses at their usual lunch table with a groan. “Someone remind me why I became a teacher aid again?”

Jongin looks up, shoving fried duck into his mouth. “Because you either wanna know if you actually saw a ghost or you wanna bang him.”

Minseok’s ears tint pink and he sits up. “I don’t want to bang Professor Lee.”

Baekhyun snickers. “No one becomes a teacher’s aid for anything else.”

Minseok leans to the side, slowly raising his foot and promptly kicks Baekhyun off his chair. “Jinki isn’t a dating - or fucking - type.”

Jongin swallows and grins. “Soooooo you inquired.”

“Do you want to see the light of day again?”

Jongin snickers but the table falls silent as Minseok clears his throat. “Jinki’s wife died a few years ago, he’s still not over it. Cut the jokes. The man’s grieving still.”

Jongin and Baekhyun shift uncomfortably and Junmyeon snorts. “Serves you two trouble makers right.”

Jongin shoves another mouthful of pork in his mouth. “So why are you complaining?”

“Jinki… I don’t know you know. I worry about him a lot and he always does this weird  _ I found a demon. I'm gonna go check it out _ thing - which he never takes anyone with him because it’s dangerous.” Minseok rolls his eyes. “And he’s just gone off on this random hunting trip to find one and I’m just tired of trying to point out he’s likely putting himself in severe danger.”

There’s a few whistles from the table and Baekhyun leans forward. “You think he actually found one?”

Minseok shrugs. “Last time he thought that idol, what’s his name. Lee Dong Wook was a demon and almost got arrested and sued by the company so god knows.”

Sehun leans forward. “We all do have the rest of the day off.”

“What about it?”

“You know his laptop password, right?”

“Oh no, no, I am not hacking his laptop and stalking him.”

Baekhyun’s eyes glint mischievously and he leans back. “And here I was thinking you cared for him.”

Minseok stares at him, his entire body poised to murder. His shoulders sag and he sighs. “If I get caught doing this,  _ all _ of you are going down with me, do I make myself clear?”

Baekhyun grins, hopping up and pulling his jacket on. “I’ll even tell them I guilted you into it.”

Minseok rolls his eyes and Sehun and Jongin jump up, following them down to Jinki’s office. 

Jongin was told to relax and have fun, right? 

* * *

They stare at the house Jinki had found, gobsmacked. It’s… normal. It looks like… any other house on the streets they passed. Richer, but not  _ rich _ . Like the homeowner is on the higher end of the middle class. There’s a garden gnome fishing in a little pond in the front and flowers growing around the front lawn border. 

Jongin isn’t sure what he expected. Well, he was pretty sure a demon wouldn’t draw attention to themselves but he feels like he’s on a fucking show showing the best house renovations of 2020. Minseok sighs and turns his engine off. “That’s definitely Jinki’s car.”

“Jinki drives a  _ Bently _ ?”

“His dad is Lee Sooman, you think he’s broke?”

Baekhyun shrugs and nods. “Forgot that part.”

“So, a demon lives here?”

Minseok unbuckles his seatbelt. “Apparently.”

Sehun is the first to get out of the car. Minseok tries to call him back but he sneaks forward, trying to peer in the windows. He rushes back to the car, looking horrified. 

“What?”

Sehun shuts his door, gripping the handle. “It’s horrible, there’s blood everywhere, I think I saw a disembodied leg, I think… I don’t know Satanic symbols but I think there’s one on the wall.”

They stare at Sehun before they all stumble out the car, getting as close as they dare to look in the window.

It’s… a perfectly normal kitchen. Not a drop of blood or legs in sight. In fact, it’s sparkling clean, clearly organised and well used. Jongin glares over his shoulder at Sehun, grinning at them from the passenger seat. He creeps over, joining them. “I knew you cowards wouldn’t come closer otherwise.”

Minseok punches him in the shoulder and he falls, laughing. Jongin scowls and turns his attention back to the inside of the house. He’s really thankful this house is the only one on the street and no neighbours can call the cops on them.

“Guys!”

Baekhyun’s voice comes from round the side of the house and they sneak around. He’s grinning, hand on an open window. Minseok holds his hand up. “Oh hell no.”

“What if Jinki found an actual demon and he’s in trouble?”

Minseok scowls, kicking Baekhyun in the shin as he walks over. “You’re a jackass, has anyone ever told you that?”

They all freeze. Sehun and Jongin stare at each other, shoulders up to their ears. “W-Was that a scream?”

Baekhyun stares at the open window, all colour and courage gone from his face. “It sounded like one.”

A definite scream comes again. Minseok makes quick work of hopping through the window and Jongin follows him. Sehun trips over the sink, crashing on the floor and they all freeze. No sound comes and Sehun stumbles upright, cursing his long legs.

“So what do we tell the cops if someone is being murdered?”

“The truth?”

“We hacked into someone’s laptop, found an address, stalked our teacher here, were going to break in and then heard a scream so we did break in?”

Minseok squeaks. Baekhyun hisses. “Shut up, I’ll think of something but I think we should be more concerned about how we’re going to run for our fucking lives if we need to.”

“...Yeah, Baekhyun makes a good point.”

The scream comes again, weaker, and they turn their attention to the kitchen doorway. Baekhyun creeps forward, peering slowly around it. Jongin wonders how much of this is self preservation so he doesn’t get stabbed by some killer hiding around the corner and how much is Baekhyun copying his stealth video games. 

He waves them forward and they follow him as he creeps down the hallway. He peers around a door frame and suddenly turns back, covering his mouth and trying not to obviously laugh. “Oh my god.”

“What?”

“I thought you said Jinki wasn’t the fucking type?”

Minseok and Jongin scramble forward, peering round the doorway. 

Jinki is on the couch, legs spread, under another man, and they pull back. Jongin blushes so deeply he’s pretty sure his muscles themselves get darker. Minseok’s face is unreadable and they’re quick to start padding back to the kitchen.

Minseok’s half out the window when Jongin freezes, feeling eyes on him. “Who the fuck are you and what the  _ fuck _ are you doing in my house?”

Jongin spins round, hands up, trying to think of some plausible explanation that doesn’t make them sound like they need to be institutionalised. He’s pretty sure  _ we thought our professor was being massacred by a demon _ wouldn’t go down well in court.

His words fail him, however. Something about the blond man, staring at him from the doorway seems familiar, and the man seems more shocked as he takes in Jongin’s face.

Jongin remembers silk bed sheets, a thin, see through white shirt and a hot flush of sexual arousal before the next thing he registers is the kitchen tile connecting with his cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/punk_taekai)
> 
> [to celebrate a year of me writing taekai oops taekaists im doing a ga where 3 people can get a fic by me w 3 winners on twt !!!!](https://twitter.com/punk_taekai/status/1305964920526311424)


End file.
